The Medic
by Malkavian-Acts
Summary: A memory shorter than Naruto's attention span is the least of Tori's problems. She's also Akatsuki's medic and has a lot of enemies because of it. She doesn't care though. The Akatsuki's her family and she'll do anything to help them! Written 2 years ago.
1. Unknowingly Lying!

**Hey! What's up? Okay here's some helpful...background on this story. I made this a little over two years ago during my freshman year. This is back before we learned a lot about characters such as Tobi. So, this story is written from a different perception than a lot of the newer Naruto fanfiction out there. Not to mentio this is my first fanfic that I ever made. EVER! I've done a little editing but that's mostly grammar and spelling so I wouldn't write a story like this, for the most part, if I were to start another one. My writing style has changed and, my own opinion, has improved since I've written this. Criticism, the contructive kind, is still apreciated though! I've written quite a bit of this but I doubt I will write much more than what I made 2 years ago. So when I come to the last chapter don't be disappointed if I don't write anymore. I maybe inclined to continue though if I get a good response for this! Expect an update...probably Sunday and then every Sunday until I run out. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I sighed as I continued writing down what I needed one of the guys to get. You know things like bandages, soldier pills, stitches, anesthetic, etc. Finishing the list quickly, I stood up from my wooden stool, which stood in front of my counter. I came out of my 'office' and ran into the living room, more like a 'go when you have nothing to do but become a couch potato' room.

"Hey Deidara!" I called when I saw the blonde sitting on the couch limply holding the remote as he flipped through the channels. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Tori-chan! What do you need, hmm?" he asked.

"Has anyone left to get more groceries yet?" I asked. He snickered a little.

"Nope, it's your turn, un," he answered smirking at my forgetfulness. I hit my palm with my forehead.

"I forgot, again? Dang it," I said sighing. "Can I use one of your large birds?" I asked getting an idea. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why, hmm?" he asked not catching on.

"Some of the supplies I need are in a town 2 hours walk away. If I just use on of your birds it will take 15 to 30 minutes," I answered running into the kitchen and grabbing the grocery list Konan had made earlier today. Running back out, I saw him standing by the door with his Akatsuki cloak now on. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I asked walking towards him. He handed me my sweater and reached for the door.

"Well, someone needs to go with you and since everyone is gone, you're left with me, un," he said opening the door.

"Why do I even need a chaperone?" I followed him as he walked a little ways away from the cave we emerged from.

"Well, you can't protect yourself since you're not a ninja but there's still a bounty on your head for being affiliating with S-class criminals, un," he answered as he poofed one of his clay birds bigger so we could ride it. I sighed but nodded in understanding. "We can't have our medic die on us you know, un," he said smiling. He then slyly tossed me onto the bird before jumping after me.

"I HATE it when you do that," I said as I rubbed my now sore side which I landed on. He merely shrugged before turning his back on me so I couldn't see his snickering. My frown turned into a smirk when I thought of something, slyly scooting closer to Deidara as we took off. When he was in arms reach I touched his side with my finger and tickled him. He hollered before turning to my now retreating form. I looked back to see an evil look in his eye. "Oh no, don't you dare Deidara!" I yelled as he started to tickle me now. Tears started to form in my eyes from laughing so hard. Upon seeing me surrendering, he smirked satisfied and backed away. I glared at him as I wiped my eyes.

"You sir are MEAN!" I said pointing accusingly at him. He got a dumb look on his face before looking around. When he didn't see anyone else he pointed to himself. I nodded and tried to keep my self from laughing. He merely shrugged before lying down on the back of the clay bird as we flew.

"It's in the job description, un," he said simply closing his eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Not in mine," I said quietly. He sat up.

"Well of course not, un. You're too nice to be an S-class criminal, not to mention a ninja," he said patting my head. I swatted his hand away.

"Are we there yet?" I asked looking over the side of the bird. I immediately wished that I hadn't. Yelping at how high we were, I scooted back. Then yelped again when I ran into something. My eyes grew wide as I took a hand and put it behind me to feel Deidara's hair. He grabbed my hand and sighed.

"Did you forget that you're afraid of heights, hmm?" he asked. I laughed nervously.

"Maybe?" I answered unsurely. Dead panning, he let go of my hand and I quickly scooted away.

"To answer your earlier question, we are almost there, un," he said referring to the question I asked before I was reminded of my fear.

"YAY!" I cheered thankful to land. When we safely touched ground Deidara helped me get off the bird and started to walk towards the village. "Uh…Deidara," I called. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "You should stay here."

"Why would I do that, hmm?" he asked turning around fully.

"You'll be easier to recognize since you're more notorious than me. If I go by myself I'll be less likely to attract attention," I answered walking past him. I was tugged back though when he grabbed my wrist.

"What if someone does recognize you, hmm? Akatsuki would lose their medic then," he questioned. I ripped my wrist from his grip and put my hands on my hips.

"I'll be perfectly fine. I'm a strategist anyway. If someone recognizes me I'll simply get away with one of my brilliant plans," I said like it solved the problem.

"But you're also very forgetful, un. What if you have a black out while being chased, hmm," he continued getting more serious. I sighed and smiled.

"I've already had my attack for the week. Tobi was there when it happened, remember," I contradicted. He got a thoughtful look on his face before sighing in defeat.

"You hard head, un. Fine but if anything happens…"

"I know, blow my whistle," I ended his sentence lifting the whistle that hung around my neck. You see, I have this condition where my body shuts down once a week. Something about my blood flow to the brain or something, I forget. I really am forgetful. And because of my forgetfulness Leader-sama gave me a whistle on a necklace so that if I ever get lost or get in trouble I can just blow it and one of the members will come and help me. He even carved a reminder on the side. I gave Deidara a reassuring smile which he returned with a pout. Giggling softly, I ran towards the village.

Entering wasn't too hard since it was a low security village and I looked like an ordinary citizen. I used my usual excuse of having a medical cottage in the woods a few miles north of the village and was just coming to do some restocking. It worked like usual. I hummed as I went through the market buying herbs, groceries, and the other things on my list. I had a memory lapse once when I remembered being on one side of the market and didn't remember traveling to the opposite end but nothing too major. Merely shrugging, I continued crossing things off the list. I then waved to the guards as I walked out of the village when I finished my shopping.

Noticing I didn't take long, I just walked leisurely back to where Deidara was taking in the beauty of nature. I was probably five minute into my walk when my head started to pound. Dropping my things, I fell to my knees grasping my head. I realized I unintentionally lied to Deidara earlier. The attack I had described was last week, not this week. I groaned when I realized my body was shutting down. My body fell limply to the ground and only my mind worked. I only started to panic though when I heard the leaves starting to rustle. And then a shadow covered me.

"I think I found her," a voice said quietly. Must be talking to an ear piece. He turned me over so he was looking at my face. "Yeah, brown hair about shoulder length, blue eyes. Yeah she has the whistle too. Clan symbol?" He looked over my sweater. "Does it look like a bird in a tree? This is her then," he talked some more. He then lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. That's when my mind finally succumbed to darkness that was so familiar.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Please review!**


	2. The Importancy of Whistling!

**Yay! Chapter 2 and its over 2000 words long! Woah, I as a machine frashman year...haha yeah right! Anyway, as you'll notice, team 7 will be escorting Tori back to Konoha for her 'trial'. I know, 'Why are genin assigned to escort a person affiliated with S-level missing nin? Better yet, why do they know about the Akatsuki so early?'...I asked these questions when I reread this. The answer...my younger self must have been on drugs. Not really! I would NEVER do drugs, but I really don't know what I was thinking. And since that'd be a lot of changing I decided to let the stupidity stay...so suck it up! You've been warned! **

**Yuti-Chan is my only reviewer so far...thanks so much for your review! It made me really happy!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, opening my eyes only to yelp and close them again because of the bright lighting.

"Ahh, so you're awake now, Tori Matsu?" a man's voice said. I opened my eyes again to see the man from before. The one who took me. I started to struggle and realized I was tied to a chair.

"W-who are you? Why am I-I here?" I stuttered panicking.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly why you are here. There is a bounty on your head. Albeit not a large one since you are merely the medic of Akatsuki and don't actually fight, but you can always lead our ANBU team to your hide out," he said smirking. I started to tear up and remembered to pretend to not know anything.

"I-I seriously don't k-know what you're t-talking about. What i-is the Aka-Akatsuki?" I said shivering from fear. I gasped when I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and noticed I was looking sideways. He had _slapped_ me.

"Stop acting. I have already verified who you are and the head of interrogation is on his way," he said.

"You can't do anything to me," I said gaining courage from my knowledge. He blinked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked smugly.

"Because this isn't my original village. My original village is Konoha and so they are the only one's able to think of my punishment and do the interrogation. The only thing you can do is collect the bounty," I said smiling at his anger. The door to the room opened to show a Jounin.

"The escorts have come to take her to her village," he informed the man.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about escorts?" the guy yelled.

"The ANBU captain thought you would know already since it is regulation for foreign criminals," the Jounin seemed to smirk. The Jounin then came over and undid the ropes binding me to the chair but made sure my wrists were still tied. He looked at my cheek and frowned. "It seems I'll have to tell the ANBU captain about your act of violence as well," the Jounin said as he lead me out the door and closed it behind us. He then continued leading me down a hallway and eventually outside where four people stood each had a Konoha head band. One was blonde with an orange and black outfit. The girl had long pink hair. Another had spiky black hair and looked like a younger Itachi. And the oldest man, which must be their sensei, had silver hair and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. "These are your escorts back to Konoha. Konoha nin, this is Tori Matsu. She is the medic of Akatsuki and was captured earlier today. Since she is of your village you need to take her back," he said as he shoved me forward. I grumbled as I walked over.

"I don't see why I can't just be let go. It's not like I'm a ninja," I mumbled.

"But you are an Akatsuki member and need to be taken care of," he said before waving and walking back inside the building.

"So do you guys have names or do I have to come up with my own?" I asked smiling slightly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde immediately piped up.

"I'm Sakura. The guy with the black hair is Sasuke and our sensei is Kakashi," the girl said introducing everyone else.

"Well as the guy said before I'm Tori. I wish we could have met under better circumstances," I said smiling brightly.

"So Tori, why were you in that village anyway?" Kakashi asked as we started walking through the woods.

"It was my turn to get groceries," I answered. They looked awestruck. "What? Villains need food too," I said walking forward.

"It's just…it makes them seem so much more human," Sakura said.

"Well of course silly. I mean Kisame-sama looks like a shark, Hidan's immortal, Zetsu's a walking plant, and Sasori's a puppet but…okay I see where you're coming from but they are human. Just…weird humans," I said. They nodded and kept walking.

"So why are you part of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. I shrugged.

"I was kidnapped," I said simply.

"And yet you defend them!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Well yeah. They're my family now. I may not have become part of it willingly but it just happened," I answered.

"So where's the base?" Kakashi asked. I glared.

"How subtle," I said. He just sweat dropped. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I _can't_. I have a horrible memory and sense of direction. I'd probably mess up the location," I informed them.

"Are you really that forgetful?" Sasuke questioned. I just smiled.

"Yep!" They sweat dropped.

"Why would Akatsuki want you then?" he continued. What a talker! I started to concentrate and stayed that way for a minute.

"I forget!" I said with exagerated tears. They sweat dropped again. It's becoming a pattern. I quickly cheered up. "Oh wait! I remember! One day they saw me in my house making one of my special herbal stews. When they noticed how great I was as a medic they sent Itachi-sama to kidnap me. They even kept me after realizing I couldn't use chakra! I got the job done better than their other medic though so I was allowed to stay," I stated. Sasuke seemed to get angry upon hearing Itachi's name but decided to continue his game of 20 questions.

"You can't use chakra?"

"No, I just said that to see if you were paying attention. No I can't use chakra. Some kind of birth defect my chakra is not reachable. Its different then my other condition though."

"You have another condition?" Naruto broke Sasuke's questioning streak.

"Yeah, that's the whole reason why I got captured in the first place. See I have these attacks every week where I don't get enough blood flow to the brain so my body shuts down. Along with this comes my memory lapses which are common." This comment reminded me of my whistle. "By the way, where's my whistle?"

"Oh, the necklace thing? The Jounin that brought you out gave it to me. Told me not to give it to you. He didn't explain why though," Kakashi said holding up my whistle.

"Please, give it back! It's very important!" I said running forward to get it. Sasuke and Naruto stopped me though with death grips on my shoulders. I yelped. "Hey! I bruise easily!" They softened their hold but kept their hands on my shoulders.

"Why was I told not to give it back?" Kakashi asked putting it in his pouch. I growled.

"Leader-sama gave it to me because of my memory lapses and inability to protect myself. I am to use it to call for help if ever I'm attacked or get lost," I answered. He nodded simply with a lazy look on his face.

"I'm glad I didn't give it to you then," he said with a smile. I grew slightly embarrassed when I realized my mistake.

"I just missed an opportune moment to lie and get it back, didn't I?" I asked. He nodded smiling. I sighed. "And I told Deidara that I was a strategist," I grumbled.

-Skip an hour or two-

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No, why?" Kakashi answered.

"Unlike you ninja, I have no endurance and unfortunately can't walk for two hours without rest, my legs are now numb," I informed him. Sasuke looked at me.

"For someone who's a prisoner and is probably headed torwards her death, you don't seem very scared," he stated. I blinked letting his words sink in before I started to panic.

"DEATH? No one said anything about DEATH! I thought I'd just get stuck in a cell for a few months before someone came and broke me out! Now I'm walking towards DEATH!" I shrieked.

"That's what you expected for someone who betrayed her village?" he continued.

"Oh no! I did NOT betray Konoha, I just didn't come back," I said sticking my nose in the air.

"You most likely told important information though," he protested. I shook my head vigorously.

"Why would Akatsuki need information on Konoha when they already have two viable sources? I'm not the only Konohanian there you know," I retorted.

"Wait, two? I know Uchiha but who's the other one?" Kakashi questioned. I started to panic. I probably just gave information that I shouldn't have. I pretended to be appalled.

"You mean you don't know? And you call yourself a ninja of a powerful village! My goodness I can't believe...what were we talking about?" I asked pretending to have a memory lapse. They all sweat dropped yet again. I'm good at getting them to do that!

"Forget it. We're almost to the village so just keep walking for another hour," Kakashi said rubbing his temples. I smiled on the inside but tilted my head confused on the outside.

"Okay! Hey, wait! Will I really die?" I asked panicking again. Kakashi shrugged.

"Depends on the degree of your crimes," he informed me. I smiled.

"Oh well! It doesn't matter because I just remembered something," I said cheerfully and I was relieved.

"And what's that?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. I smiled even brighter.

"I don't need my whistle because… I have the natural talent of whistling!" Their eyes widened and they all made a move to cover my mouth but I was prepared. I quickly ducked and pursed my lips letting a long loud whistle slice the air.

I wasn't sure if it would work since the metal whistle was chakra inforced and meant to be heard by the closest Akatsuki member no matter how far. My natural talent was just natural so someone had better be close. They all quickly took out their weapons and Naruto shoved me onto the ground so I was lying on my stomach. They then formed a circle around me, all of their eyes looking around rapidly. I started to feel dread in my stomach when time ticked by and no one came. I was about to give up when I heard a flurry of clay wings and the wind was forced down on us.

"DEIDARA!" I cried happily when I saw his blonde haired form jump from his bird and land in front of us.

"Tori! Are you okay, hmm?" he asked worried. I nodded. "Come on, we're getting you out of here, un," he said as a kunai flew through the air and tore through my restraints. Quickly standing up, I was about to break through the circle when an arm wrapped around my waist. I gulped as I felt a kunai being held to my neck. When I saw the younger shinobi form an arch in front of me and my captor, I knew it must be Kakashi holding me. I felt him take his kunai hand away for a moment before putting it back.

"Is he really that strong Kakashi-sensei? So strong you need to use your eye?" Sakura asked. Eye? Which eye?

"He's a member of Akatsuki, of course he is strong enough," Kakashi answered. Deidara glared at the man as he put one of his hands into his clay pouch.

"I suggest you hand Tori over, un," he said holding out his other hand. My mind worked rapidly. If I do that one self defense maneuver that Konan taught me…I could get away. But I might also get beheaded. So no elbowing his stomach, his body would lurch backward and cut my neck killing me. No kicking his groin that would also hurl him backwards. What if…yeah that should work. Quickly I lifted my foot up stamped the foot of my captor hard. Note to self: stubbing your toe while wearing sandals must really hurt.

Kakashi yelped as he let go of me on reflex. Snickering, I ran forward only to be blocked by the kids. It was slightly irritating that I was only slightly taller despite being three or four years older...maybe. I yelped when the ground beneath me moved and catapulted me over the three ninja. Deidara had seen me safe and used one of his jutsu to shoot me over them right into his arms. He smirked at them as he jumped onto his bird and we flew off.

* * *

**Whew! Finally the lunacy ended...only to pick up next chapter! I seriously have no idea what I was thinking when I was a Freshman! Don't know what I'm talking about? You will next Sunday! ^-^**


	3. Back to Normal!

**Yet again, NO idea what my younger self was thinking but...oh well! Hope you like it anyway! I didn't fix everything I wanted to but yet again, this isn't a rewrite so...whatever.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I knew immediately he was mad. As soon as we flew off he kept his back turned to me and ignored me. After a few more moments of silence I broke.

"I-I'm sorry Deidara-sama. I-I didn't m-mean to," I said addressing him with more respect now that he was angry. He turned around quickly and glared at me angrily.

"You didn't mean to? Tori you lied to me, un! You said that you already had your attack this week. You said it and then turned around, had an attack, and you were being walked towards your death, un! You lied!" he yelled shaking. I cowered away and gripped my knees to my chest.

"I-I am sorry Deidara-sama. I thought that I did have my attack for this week. I-I must have miscounted the days. I'm sorry and…I just…wish…" I sighed not saying what I wanted to say as I dug my head into my legs. I heard him sigh as he tried to be reasonable.

"I understand what you're trying to say, un. And I know it's not your fault you forget these things. But please, try to understand how worried I was, un. When you didn't come back I thought you had already been KILLED. I thought you were DEAD, un."

"I know Deidara-sama, and I'm really sorry. I wish I could make it up to you," I said.

"Well…I have this great idea, un!" he said excitedly. I lifted my head to see his smiling face which was still kind of red from his anger earlier.

"What?" I sniffed.

"You should make a calendar. Every time you have an attack, you could just write it down on the day it happened, un. And every night you can make sure that you crossed out the day so you can keep track of what day of the week it is, un!" he said happily at his plan. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great Deidara!" I agreed. I noticed that we were almost to the hide out and smiled. Time to play with Tobi! I turned to Deidara. "Hey Deidara. Want to play tag with Tobi and I?" I asked.

"You just had to involve Tobi, didn't you, hmm?" he groaned. I was happy that he seemed to get over his anger. It's weird he'd get over something so quickly but then again, he's one of the more...moody members. I giggled as we walked up to the entrance of the hideout, walking through the genjutsu hiding it. Grabbing his hand, I ran down the , after I put the groceries in the kitchen. Deidara had gotten more after I abandoned mine.

"TOBI-KUN!" I shouted trying to find him. I yelped a little when an orange mask appeared inches from my face.

"Tori-chan! You're back!" Tobi shouted before glomping me. I laughed.

"Yeah I am Tobi-kun. Anyone get into trouble while I was gone?" I asked knowing that once everyone got back from their missions while Deidara and I were gone there would be unavoidable confrontation of some sort. He backed up and placed his pointer finger to his chin as if thinking before snapping in realization.

"Yes! Hidan and Kakuzu got into a small fight so now Hidan is covered in bruises but he didn't seem to care!" Tobi answered. I sighed in relief; no one was mutilated, good. "You look like you could use a bandage though Tori-chan," Tobi said worriedly. I blinked in surprise before remembering about the scratch Kakashi accidentally gave me when he let me go. Smiling, I shook my head.

"I'm fine Tobi-kun. I fell when Deidara and I went to get groceries," I stated looking in Deidara's direction as he started to walk over with my bags of medical supplies.

"Come on Tori, un. I can't hold this stuff forever while you talk with Tobi," Deidara complained as he walked past us.

"See you later Tobi-kun," I said as I walked away following after Deidara. Taking a bag from Deidara and holding it with both hands, I walked with him down the hall. I glanced at my room's door as we passed it to the door one more down which was my clinic/invention room. I use it to heal what ever member comes in, like a doctor does. But I have a door leading into another room which holds some equipment which I use to invent and create my many medical supplies. Like my healing tea which I use on Tobi a lot since he has a way of getting into trouble.

We walked through my clinic and I unlocked the door leading into the adjoining room. Deidara coughed slightly when I opened the door since he wasn't used to the overpowering smells of my herbs and works in progress. I lead him over to a counter free of papers, beakers, and other supplies.

"What all do you do in here, hmm?" he asked as we sat the bags down on the counter. I smiled as I started to put stuff away in the proper place using the signs I set up to help me.

"I invent new healing balms, pills, drinks, creams, etc and create my already existing medical stuff," I answered as I put the last item in its proper place.

"What are you working on now?" he asked peering into one of my bubbling concoctions. Smiling, I stood next to him picking up a spoon.

"This is one of my works in progress. I'm trying to make a pill that will let me have access to my chakra. So far I've only gotten barely close to a formula that will let me use energy much like chakra but not," I answered stirring the liquid.

"Like chakra but not, hmm?" he asked puzzled. I nodded.

"It will hopefully allow me to heal you guys like chakra but it won't be chakra, more of a healing energy."

"So it's like chakra to a medic but you can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu with it, un," he confirmed finally understanding. I put the spoon down and nodded. "How far have you gotten?"

"Well, it has gotten to the point of creating chakra but my body can't use it yet. At the most I can only heal myself automatically," I answered with a frown as I lead him back out into the hallway.

"How are you remembering all of this, hmm?" he asked smirking slightly at me. I smiled up at him.

"I made notes," I stated handing him the papers I had in my hand. He sweat dropped.

"You were reading off these papers the whole time!" he asked astonished.

"It's not like you would notice I had my back to you and you were to busy gawking at everything," I said giggling. He snorted and handed me my papers before walking off. I finished giggling and ran after him.

"Want to go see Sasori-danna, hmm?" he asked as we walked down the hallway passing numerous rooms. I nodded. Sasori was cool, I don't think he liked me but he didn't hate me either. He smirked as he opened their bedroom door and led me inside. I sighed when I saw the state of Deidara's side of the room. Completely trashed with clay randomly splattered around and his bed still not made along with empty ramen cups littering the floor. I the glanced at Sasori's side which was in tip top condition. Even the random puppets which lined the wall were in perfect order. Of course these were non-combat puppets. No, Sasori kept his combat puppets in summoning scrolls when he was planning to go to battle or kept in the adjoining room which was his personal repair shop. Seeing as Sasori was no where to be found in the bedroom, I walked over to the door that lead into his repair shop and knocked. Deidara leaped on to the futon that sat across from the door leading into the room from the hallway.

"What?" I heard a voice demand from the other side of the door.

"It's Tori, Sasori-sama. Do you need me to help you at all?" I asked. The door opened to show an impassive Sasori. He looked at the slightly shorter girl in front of him that was smiling widely. Sasori sighed.

"It would be appreciated if you could make an antidote for my new poison," he said going into his workshop to retrieve the poison. I smiled towards Deidara who made a funny face making me laugh. Sasori rolled his eyes at us and handed me a vial of red liquid, almost crimson. I smiled up at him and nodded. Cradling the vial gently I turned to Deidara who rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'll make an antidote for you Sasori-sama. I love helping my friends out," I said turning back to Sasori with an idiotic smile. He sighed.

"You've been hanging out with Tobi and the brat to much," Sasori stated bluntly ignoring Deidara's 'Hey, un!' With that Sasori turned and closed the door again. I blinked before Deidara swiftly took my arm dragging me out of his and Sasori's room. I almost laughed when I saw Deidara's pouting face as he dragged me into my clinic and shoved open my invention room. I actually let a few giggles slip when I saw him scrunch his nose up in disgust when the smells of the room hit him again. He glared at me playfully and I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked over to one of my stations.

Sasori asks me to make an antidote every time he makes a new poison, in case someone were to steal his formula he would have antidote to give to Akatsuki just in case or if Tobi was stupid and decided to play around. And there was this one time when he was so mad at Deidara he poisoned him. Luckily I had the antidote. Anyway, I set up stations for the antidote making process. Sasori always writes the formula down on the bottle so I skip the first station which I use only when identifying enemy poisons. So the first station is testing on bugs to see which combinations of my herbs and medicines either lessen the effect or cure the bug totally. When I figure that out I go into much more detail of which herb has what effect and what happens when mixing it with another herb. So basically it's a hit and miss and my process can take up to months to finally be even close enough for animal testing and even human testing, especially if I don't have the right herbs or medicines in my disposal.

Deidara sighed boringly as I sat on the stool placed in front of the first station. I turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's your problem?" I asked as I put a small drop in the food I gave my bugs. The bugs being mosquitoes. Easy to breed and feed since they eat blood. I usually take the blood Sasori drains out of his puppets, have the members of Akatsuki give some blood up, or take some from animals in the surrounding woods.

"I'm bored, un," he huffed twirling a piece of his hair around his finger. I giggled slightly.

"Why don't you do something else than watch me work?" I asked placing the poisoned bag of blood inside of the cage where my mosquitoes immediately flocked.

"I've never seen you work before so I want to see what you do," he answered. I smiled at him.

"Well I'm going to be doing this for a few hours until I'm done with this batch since I can't let a bunch of mosquitoes die without using them for my research. What a waste!" I announced setting up herbs and already made antidotes that usually worked with the compounds listed in Sasori's formula. He huffed before watching the mosquitoes closely.

"So what does this poison do, hmm?" he asked seeing a couple of mosquitoes fall to the bottom of the cage.

"Lucky for me, since I wasn't expecting the poison to take such a quick effect, it's just a sleeping drought," I replied crushing some herbs up.

"Doesn't Sasori have enough of those already?" he said rolling his eyes. I watched him as he smirked sadistically while watching more mosquitoes fall. I put down the bowl which I was crushing the herbs in and hit Deidara in the side of the head. He whined.

"That was for enjoying the poor bugs suffering. And of course he has plenty of sleeping drugs. This one's special though he says. Improved to work sooner, last longer, and give the victim horrific nightmares," I answered crushing the herbs again. Deidara smirked again.

"Can we use it on Tobi, hmm?" he asked. I hit him again.

"Want me to use it on you?"

"No."

"Than leave Tobi alone," I said smiling sweetly.

"For a non-ninja you can be quite intimidating, un," he said grumbling.

"For an S-class criminal you sure act a lot like…Tobi," I said smirking back.

"Take that back, un!" he yelled as I finished grinding my herbs into a fine powder. I playfully shook my head at him and giggled. He huffed again and pouted hoping to break my resolve and make him happy again. But I just hummed as I sprinkled the powder into the cage. I watched a few bugs wake up and flew around only to fall back to sleep. Grabbing more herbs and crushing them up, I sighed. Deidara also sighed from his place. "I'm BORED, un," he whined.

"Then leave. Bother Sasori-sama or practice your art," I suggested.

"But I like being with my best friend the mostest!" he exclaimed ruffling my hair.

"That was SO Tobi," I said knowing it would tick him off. He grumbled and pouted again. I giggled slightly. "It's funny, you complain about Tobi but you're like Tobi towards Sasori like he is to you," I said sprinkling the new antidote into the cage. I watched amused as his jaw dropped.

"You are SO asking for a punishment later after you're done with your delicate process, un. Sleep with your eyes open for I may come and tickle you later," he warned. I gasped sarcastically.

"NO! Anything but tickling! Whatever shall I do?" I exclaimed dramatically. He pouted again and I giggled before glancing at the cage. I noticed most of the mosquitoes were awake but I needed all to be cured. I sighed before turning to Deidara who was amusing himself by blowing a piece of hair out of his face constantly. "What are you doing?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Having fun, un," he replied looking at me. I giggled.

"That rhymed," I pointed out.

"What did?"

"You said 'fun, un'," I informed him.

"Are you making fun of me, hmm?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No, I can do SO much worse, un," I said smiling evilly.

"That's it, un! You're ss is mine!" he yelled as he leapt for me. I screamed and ran away from him. Laughing, I ran out of my room and into the hallway. I heard a thump when Deidara crashed into the wall opposite of my door but he was immediately behind me again. I knew he was just playing because he was a ninja and could catch at anytime but didn't. I continued laughing and got an awesome idea when I saw Tobi.

"Hide me Tobi-kun!" I hollered. Tobi immediately caught my running form and gently tossed me behind the couch in the living room. Wow, Tobi is AWESOME! I heard soft footsteps and heavy breathing as Deidara entered the living room.

"Did you see Tori, Tobi, hmm?" he panted.

"Nope! Tobi has not seen Tori-chan since her and Deidara-senpai came this morning! Tori-chan is most definitely not hiding…in the…closet! Yes, she is not hiding in the closet!" Tobi exclaimed nervously. I sweat dropped. He is not a good liar but at least he didn't say I wasn't hiding behind the couch. I could pretty much feel Deidara's smug smirk.

"Okay whatever you say Tobi, un. I just won't look in the closet you said Tori-chan wasn't in," he said loudly. I can't believe he's falling for it. Next thing I knew I was being held so I hung limply by the waist, looking at the ground. I yelped. "Hello Tori-chan, un!" Deidara's voice said from above me. He had found me and was now holding me with on arm to his side. I started thrashing.

"Tobi-kun! You're lying abilities need to be worked on!" I exclaimed towards the mask-wearing ninja.

"Tobi is sorry Tori-chan!" he exclaimed back. "Tobi is a good boy though! He helped!"

"Yeah you did. Tobi-kun is a good boy," I said as Deidara carried me away.

"YAY!" I heard Tobi yell. I giggled. Deidara sighed.

"C'mon, un. We're going to the kitchen where you can make us dinner. You're the only on who can cook," Deidara said carrying me towards the kitchen.

"Admit it," I said tossing my hair over my shoulder in a dignified manner despite my undignified position. "You guys would cease to exist without me," I said dramatically. Deidara snorted.

"Oh come on, un! We lived before you came!" he said. I sniffed haughtily.

"Yeah but having experienced the great life with me you guys would totally lose it with out me," I persisted. Deidara grumbled. I always won verbal fights. Except against Itachi, but that was because he didn't need words. I smirked in triumph before I was hit in the back of my head. "ITAI!" I whined clutching the back of my head. I looked up to see Deidara smirking down at me. I huffed and looked down the hallway to see Sasori raising an eyebrow questioningly towards us. Smirking inwardly at my new brilliant plan, I began sniffling. "Sasori-sama," I whined conjuring fake tears, "Deidara-baka hit me." Next thing I knew I was on the ground and Deidara was rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for, hmm?" Deidara whined glaring at Sasori who was magically next to him.

"You hit a girl, that's not polite," Sasori answered simply. Deidara crossed his arms and pouted. I just laughed.

Later everyone but Leader-sama and Konan were sitting at the table in the kitchen since they never ate with us. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Leader-sama except every once in a while and when I was first kidnapped. All well. I finished making everyone food and passed around food before sitting down in-between Deidara and Tobi. Tobi and I were on the end since we were only subordinates, not official members. I smiled as I ate noticing that Deidara was still pouting. I was the first done, so I washed my plate, said goodnight, and went to my room. I got ready for bed and went to sleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


	4. My First Mission!

**So, here we are at the fourth chapter (which is sort of short...sorry). To answer zopponde's question, I didn't get very far at all...and I probably only have a chapter left before I need to either write more or not write any at all. I'm sort of going towards the latter just because this was really inspired when I first started it but its now 2 years later and I can't remember where I was going with this at all. I had started making a prequel to it too and I don't remember that either. I may write more of that and tack it on to this but it really depends on how I feel I guess...*sigh* sorry. Anyway, enjoy! ^-^ Thanks for you review zopponde!**

**Oh and by the way, Tori will act like she has seen Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for the first time in this chapter...this is due to her memory troubles so don't go all "HEY! SHE'S MET THEM ALREADY! DID YOU FORGET, MORON?", okay?**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I sighed as I sat between Sasori and Deidara while they were in a middle of a huge argument. It was on the usual subject; art. After listening for another minute, I decided to shut them up.

"Okay, I believe I have a solution to your two's art problem," I declared. They both looked down at me giving me their attention. "You're both wrong!" I exclaimed happily with a smile. "True art is music!" I finished. They both scowled down at me.

"No on asked you, (un)!" they both yelled. I huffed and pouted as they continued their fight. Tobi ran into the room.

"Senpai, Sasori-sama, and Tori-chan have a mission! Go to Leader-sama's room! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Yes, Tobi-kun is a good boy," I said. He cheered and hugged me before Deidara dragged me away with Sasori following as we went to Leader-sama's room.

"You're mission is to go to the Chuunin exams in Konoha disguised as 12 year old genins," Leader-sama said to Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and I. "All of you except Tori who will pretend to be your sensei. I'm sure you have a long lasting transformation solution," he said. I nodded.

"Yes I do," I answered. He nodded.

"You and Deidara will change you appearance slightly and everyone except Tori will change their age to 12. Tobi can keep his mask. And you'll all pretend to be ninja from the Mist except Tori who won't be a ninja at all. Any questions?" Leader continued.

"What is the point of this mission? What should we be doing?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, right. You'll be going because my sources have informed me that Orochimaru will be there and I need you to watch him, find out why he is their, and gather information on him," Leader answered. We nodded before they accepted the mist headbands he gave them before we left to pack.

A couple days later we stood just inside the gates of Konoha each of us was slightly different. Sasori and Tobi now just looked younger, well Tobi was shorter anyway. I had black, short, and spiky hair now and had changed my features so I looked a bit older. Deidara's hair was now brown and only reached his shoulders. He also reluctantly gave me his scope and changed his beautiful blue eyes to the 'ugly mud brown' that he detested. I laughed as I gave Tobi a piggy back ride down the streets of Konoha and Sasori was giving me a disapproving look.

"You're acting very childish," he commented. I laughed.

"You need to act MORE childish Sora-chibi," I said smirking. He smirked slightly.

"Smirking doesn't suit you Tsubame-sensei," he said. I smiled.

"What's Tobi's new name?" Tobi asked.

"Remember, it's Takumi," I reminded him.

"Yeah, Takumi remembers now," he said with a giggle.

"You remember too, right, Daisuke," I asked Deidara. He huffed.

"Of course I remember, un," he said with a pout. I laughed.

"Just making sure." We walked down an ally to find a commotion involving two leaf genin, three academy students, and two sand genin. I sighed and put Tobi down before walking over. I came up behind the blonde boy and placed my hand on his head. He looked up at me and I smiled at him before looking at the two sand ninjas. The boy had an academy boy in his grasp and was hurting him. "Excuse me for interrupting but shouldn't you be courteous to the residents of your host village?" I asked. The boy growled.

"Why should I, Lady?" he asked. I smiled.

"It's the polite thing to do. I may not be a ninja but I can subdue you both and have your sensei punish you if need be," I said.

"I'd like to see you try," he said smirking.

"Do you need me to help Tsubame-sensei, hmm?" Deidara asked as he, Sasori, and Tobi came up behind me. I shook my head.

"No, I would rather you NOT blow the whole village up," I answered. I heard Deidara whine slightly and smiled. My eyes widened as I saw a pebble come from the tree behind us and hit the boys hand so he would release the academy boy. He immediately ran over and cried with his friends. I looked at the person on the branch of the tree. He looked like a younger version of Itachi. 'Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother,' I realized. I heard Deidara growl and hit him upside the head so he'd stop. I turned to the blonde leaf ninja again. "I see you all have everything under control. We'll take our leave," I said as we went to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" the blonde asked. I smiled.

"I'm Tsubame. These are my temporary students Daisuke, Sora, and Takumi. We are here from the Mist village to participate in the Chuunin exams. See you later," I said as we vanished.

I hummed slightly as we walked down the hall towards our hotel room. This time Deidara was having a piggy back ride and Tobi was sulking slightly. Sasori still thought I was stupid but all well. I laughed as Tobi fumbled with the key, trying to open the door. Sasori sighed and forcefully took the key from him before opening the door. We all walked in. The room was the typical hotel room. It included two large beds and two dressers. A bathroom was connected to the room too. I gently dropped Deidara onto one of the beds and sat next to him as Sasori stood in front of us and Tobi, who was standing next to me. Despite me being the sensei, Sasori was the leader for this mission and made the decisions.

"For the rest of the mission Tori-san will have a bed to herself. Deidara and Tobi will share the other bed, and I will sleep on the floor," Sasori said. I was about to argue but Sasori sent me a soft glare shushing me. "Tomorrow Tori-san will take us to the first exam and leave us to do her own search of information. While at the exam we'll watch Orochimaru who's disguised as a grass genin. Watch all sound genin for they are under Orochimaru's orders," Sasori finished. It was silent a moment so anyone could ask a question which no one did. Then Sasori went over to his things to set up his own bed on the floor. Everyone did their own thing including me. I took my pajamas and went to the bathroom where I got ready for bed. When I came out I noticed that Sasori was glaring at Deidara and Tobi who were jumping on one of the beds.

"This is so much easier when you're not tall, un," Deidara stated. I laughed and shook my head lightly. I then walked up to him and caught him in mid leap before throwing him onto my shoulder. I then caught Tobi also in mid jump. I then threw both of them onto a bed. "You're no fun," Deidara told me sticking his tongue out. I returned the gesture before sitting down in my own bed.

"Go to sleep," Sasori ordered lying down in his sleeping bag. We all obeyed and crawled under our covers before closing our eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Back Home Again!

**So, here's the last of what I have written. I don't think I'm ging to write anymore but if someone wishes to adopt this or something of that sort, just tell me and I may allow you to, kay! Anyway, here it is!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I yawned as I led my friends through the town of Konoha to the building they will have the exam in, when we came to the entrance and stopped. Sasori may be the captain but I was still the strategist and decided to remind them of their behavior.

"Remember to NOT point out answers unless you are directly questioned. Even then be hesitant about your answers. Also limit your abilities. You are 12 year old _genin_. Not blank age S-class missing nin," I said with a smile.

"And you remember Tsubame-sensei, about your forgetfulness and lack of Chakra. I'd rather you _not_ spaz out in the middle of town, un," Deidara said. I huffed.

"I'll be fine. Do well on the test!" I cheered as they walked inside. I stood there a moment before turning and walking away. Sighing when I felt my memory go a bit hazy, I popped two pills in my mouth and swallowed. I had invented a pill which helped…water down my problem. My mind immediately cleared and I smiled. I would use them for missions only. At home everyone will just have to watch out for me, because unfortunately the pills did have a negative consequence. In exchange for helping my problem when I took the pills, my memory and problem was even worse when I didn't take the pills on scheduke. So everyone will have to be extra careful for about a month when we get.

I sighed and walked through my home village remembering some things. Like how every morning I would come through the market bargaining for a good value and different products. And the location of where I used to work for money when no one was buying medical supplies from me, the Academy. That's right. I used to work at the Academy. I was mostly just a messenger and what not but if one of the teachers was sick I would teach a class for that day. I couldn't demonstrate but that's what Chuunin who weren't on a mission were for. I sighed as I fiddled with my whistle. It turned out that when Deidara helped me escape from, Kakashi I think, I was able to snag my whistle. I giggled some ninja he is. I strode happily here and there and everywhere. But it soon turned noon and I grew hungry.

'If I remember correctly,' I thought, 'there should be a ramen stand somewhere near by.' Upon looking around, I found myself being correct and quickly sat on one of the stools a few seat down from a man with white hair reading a book. 'Wait white hair…Kakashi-san!' I thought in panic.

"What would like to eat Miss?" the girl behind the counter said with a welcoming smile. I smiled back hiding my panic.

"Pork ramen please," I answered sweetly. 'Please don't notice me!' I repeated over and over in my head. She nodded before walking away.

"Hello," Kakashi said nicely from his seat. I looked at him and forced a smile. 'Dang it!'

"Hello," I greeted back. "I'm Tsubame from the Hidden Mist," I said holding my hand out.

"I'm Kakashi from Konoha," he said shaking my hand. "Why are here all the way from the Mist?"

"My team is participating in the Exams," I said. His eyebrow rose in a confused manner.

"You have a team? But you're not even a ninja," he said looking for the headband he may have missed.

"I'm substituting for their real sensei. He got a mission a week ahead of time and it will last about 2 months. I am experienced in medicine and the older sibling of one of the boys. so I was called up. I've always wanted to visit Konoha anyway," I said smiling as the girl who took my order set down my ramen. He nodded.

"My team is also in the Chuunin Exams. I suppose their causing ruckus right about now," he commented.

"Yeah mine too. Three 12 year old boys. Two seem like their always hyper and the other seems to be easily annoyed and 20 years older than his actual age," I said rolling my eyes and taking a sip out of my bowl; yum.

"_Three_ boys! How do you live?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Not very easily." It was silent for a moment.

"You said you were experienced in medicine. Are you a medic nin?" he asked.

"I wish! No, I'm old school. I invent new healing methods and medicines and create more of the already existing. I can't reach my chakra. Never could. I'm not much into learning tai jutsu either so becoming a ninja was ruled out. I always loved healing people though so I learned regular medicine. I'm even trying to find a way to access my chakra so I can become a medic nin but I have yet to do so," I said.

"You…_want_ to be a ninja?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I…want to be able to defend myself. Since most people that would wish to cause harm to anyone are ninja it would only make sense that you also have to be a ninja to compare to that person. I've never been attacked myself but people dear to me have and because I'm so weak…I couldn't do anything. I HATE not being able to do anything," I explained.

"You're an idealist?"

"No, idealists are unrealistic. I know the world will never be perfect, but I wish to help make it a better place at least," I answered. "I am very different. I have yet to find a single person that thinks like I do," I told him.

"I know someone that could be awfully close," he said with a chuckled. "A certain loudmouth knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," I finished. He looked at me.

"You know him?"

"I've met him before," I answered with a slight smirk.

"I have the feeling that smirking doesn't suit you Tsubame-san," he said with a slight smile.

"So I've been told Kakashi-san," I replied.

"To-OW-I mean-Tsubame-sensei, un!" an obnoxious voice yelled. I turned around to see Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori running towards me. "We passed the first exam!" he yelled. I smiled.

"So what's the second exam?' I asked Sasori as Deidara and Tobi danced.

"Some survival test in the Forest of Death," he answered emotionlessly. I nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, these are my students. Daisuke, Sora, and Takumi," I said pointing to each of them as I said their temporary names. He smiled at them and waved.

"I'm Kakashi, nice to meet you," he said nodding towards them. They nodded back except Tobi who gave him an excited wave and a huge 'HELLO!' "Now who does he remind me of?" Kakashi mumbled to himself as I paid my bill and got up.

"It was nice talking to you Kakashi-san, but I must take my leave. See you later," I said as I walked away, my teammates walking in front of me as I followed them to the second exam.

I followed them until we stood among the groups of Genin. Upon seeing no sensei's I thought I should go. I crouched so I was eyelevel with them and giggled at the thought.

"What's funny, Tori-chan?" Tobi asked.

"I'm Tsubame-_sensei_. And I'm giggling because it amuses me that I have to crouch to look you in the eye," I said with a smile. Deidara grumbled while Sasori glared softly. My giggles subsided and I began talking again. "Now remember, go easy on these kids, wait at least one day before you finish, don't kill anyone, and don't give away your abilities okay," I said with a smile. They nodded. I was about to get up when I remembered something. "Oh, and Daisuke. Don't leave Takumi behind and or kill him, got it?" He grumbled but nodded reluctantly. I smiled before turning and walking back to the hotel.


End file.
